


nothing we can do

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: I luv to make my favs suffer [6]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: She leaped over the grinder, nearly avoiding slipping to her death. She pulled herself up and ran ahead, she pushed passed the door and just stood there to take a much needed breather. All she heard was the screeching from right behind her and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down she could barely tell from her vision blacking out that there was without a doubt, a claw sticking out of her stomach. She just barely felt the movement of the hand leaving her body, then everything went black.





	nothing we can do

She leaped over the grinder, nearly avoiding slipping to her death. She pulled herself up and ran ahead, she pushed passed the door and just stood there to take a much needed breather. All she heard was the screeching from right behind her and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down she could barely tell from her vision blacking out that there was without a doubt, a claw sticking out of her stomach. She just barely felt the movement of the hand leaving her body, then everything went black.

Emily jolted awake, breathing heavily as she sat up, looking frantically around her pitch black room trying to remember where she was. Matt stirred slightly from where he was laying next to her, and slowly sat up.

“Hey, Em? Are you okay?” He asked quietly, making sure not to alarm her.

“Uh, yeah. It was just a nightmare.” She mumbled the last bit as she laid back down on the bed, “Do you want to talk about it?” He looked at her and slowly laid down on the bed as well. 

“It was where i almost died, just outside of the mines. The wendigo got to me.” She replied, trying but failing to keep the cracks out of her voice.

“I can’t help but wonder what we’d all be doing if i hadn’t suggested that stupid prank in the first place.” At this point she was full on sobbing. Matt leaned in closer and just held her while she cried, “It’s not your fault em, we didn’t know she’d run out, okay? There’s nothing we can do to change what happened.” Matt was starting to shed tears of his own. “i was such a bitch to Hannah and Beth.” she mumbled, pressed against him.

“Josh was a fucking dick, but he didn’t deserve that. God, i can’t believe he isn’t coming back.” She cried into Matt’s shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair, “i know,” he whispered, “it’s so hard to think its been a month already.” 

“I miss them.” She loudly cried, not caring if she woke her parents.

‘I know Em, i miss them too. But they’re finally together.” he whispered, pressing kisses on her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> teehee if u read it as josh is a wendigo the ending is sadder (btw it wus rlly late when i wrote this so thts my excuse for horrible writing)


End file.
